


In Which Clint Needs to Mind his Own Business

by wake_thefuckup



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Is a Good Bro, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Natasha you can do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wake_thefuckup/pseuds/wake_thefuckup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about Pepper that always makes her heart beat faster, no matter how much she uses her life-long training to calm it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Clint Needs to Mind his Own Business

They've been playing go-fish and arguing over some simpleminded reality show when Tony and Pepper walk in, the latter obviously trying to coax him into signing a document for _Tony's_ company that _she_ runs.

Natasha's very good at not showing emotion. Its her job, after all. But in her relaxed state, sitting with Clint after a tough mission, she slips. Natasha looks up at the noise the two are making, but her eyes linger on the way Pepper's hair is loosely pulled back today, and how her pink blouse compliments her smooth skin. 

She takes it all in in about one second and looks down at her cards again. She opens her mouth to tell Clint that no, she doesn't have any two's, you douche, but Clint is smirking at her. Dammit.

Natasha glares at him, but its not enough cause he's grinning now and goddammit Barton-

"Hey Potts! How're you?" He calls to Pepper, whose now sipping an espresso passive aggressively. She relaxes when she hears Clint, and smiles tiredly.

"Good, I guess. Dealing with the PR aftermath of your guys' last mission." She pointedly looks at Natasha and Clint, but she's smiling easily now. 

"Ah, sorry. Tony updated my arrows. Got a bit trigger-happy." Natasha rolls her eyes. Tony pipes up from the mountain of paperwork in the corner, "Your _welcome!_ "

"I told you not to get riled up about it. It was just a scratch." She re-shuffles the deck and starts dealing again. 

"A scratch? Very funny, Nat. A scratch that needed twenty stitches. They're just lucky I didn't-" 

"Wait, twenty stitches? Are you okay? I mean, I know you get marked up a lot, its just.. um," Pepper is fidgeting with her cup and not completely meeting Natasha's eyes. Clint is smirking again. 

"Yes, Pepper, I'm fine." Natasha gives a small smile. Its not like she has a chance with her. Natasha knows that she's a monster, always has been, and it wouldn't be good for anyone involved.

"Oh good." Pepper puts her cup in the sink and smooths down her flawless skirt. A nervous habit that Natasha first noticed when she was undercover. 

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" She smiles diplomatically and steps out of the room, a little hurried.

Clint drops his cards and turns completely towards her with a wide, shit-eating grin.

"Don't, Barton." Natasha warns. Clint just shakes his head and gets the TV remote to change the channel. She feels that she can relax again and sets up a game of solitaire. She's just starting the game when Tony suggests flippantly, 

"You should ask her out."

Natasha groans and gives up on the cards. She pulls herself off the couch and flips the two men off as she goes to find Pepper. 


End file.
